Sailor Moon V: Darkness Rises
by Lunar Cadet
Summary: Three years after the final battle against Galaxia, and Earth had finally returned to normal. However, as nightmares and premonitions start to threaten a member of the scouts. A Race Against Time has been caused. Read Summary on Profile to find out more!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

A.N. PLEASE VOTE ON POLL IN PROFILE!

* * *

**Sailor Moon V: Darkness Rises**

**Prologue**

**Diary Entry**

* * *

**19th February**

**From the Diary of Miss Serena Tsukino**

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems so long since I last wrote an entry in this diary, but now I have something important that should remain a secret on these pages until the time is right, for it to come out into the open._

_You see, my name is none other than Celeste Silverwind Moon, and the oldest of the triplets in our family. What the scouts don't know is that I am hiding my true self behind the glamour of the Silver Crystal and another crystal, which will be named and identified at a later time. Anyways, what the scouts don't know won't be able to hurt them._

_3 years have passed since the battle against Galaxia, and now nightmares plague my nights while visions, or premonitions as Raye would like to call them, plague my days awake, leaving no time for resting. I fear that the evil which I sealed away, during the Silver Millennium is beginning to awaken, and the scouts are not ready for this. Looks like my siblings and other friends will have to be called in for help._

_I hope this end well._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Miss Celeste Silverwind Moon (a.k.a. Serena Tsukino)_

_Ex Eternal Sailor Moon_

_Current Sailor Universe_

_High Crown Princess Serenity 'Celeste' Rose Silverwind Tsuki DeLune of the Moon Kingdom

* * *

_Chapter Rewrite has started from here!

Please Read and Review!

That is if you want to read more!


	2. Celeste's Mission

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

A.N. PLEASE VOTE ON POLL IN PROFILE!

A.N. 2: Please do note that this chapter takes place 12 years ago, where Serena Tsukino was Celeste Moon.

* * *

Sailor Moon V: Darkness Rises

Chapter 1

Celeste's Mission

* * *

Wearing a school uniform belonging to Mayfield State School, 7 year old Celeste stood in the lounge room of her house, glaring at her parents with distaste. Behind Celeste had stood her sisters and the other two members of the triplet gang, Serena and Suzanne Moon.

"You have to understand what needs to be done, Celeste" whispered her mother.

"Understand?" snapped Celeste "You expect me to understand"

"Please, little one" her father replied "It is for the best"

"I hope you rot in hell" Celeste spat out as she turned on her heel.

Walking out of the house, Celeste sat in the limousine watching outside the gates, followed by her sisters and began the journey to the school that they were currently attending.

* * *

That night, Celeste bid a tearful goodbye to the one she had most loved, Darien Shields as he left the house with his parents and made his way to the airport. As Darien left, Celeste collapsed into her older brother's arms worrying each of her family members including each of Darien's siblings.

On that very night, everything changed for the two families.

* * *

The next 3 years had become a blur for the Moon and Shields Family Members. Standing on top of the rooftop of the mansion she lived in, 10 year old Celeste looked up at the full moon in the night sky and smiled.

"Celeste" whispered a male voice.

Celeste turned round to come face to face with one of Darien's brothers, Daniel Shields, called Danny by close friends and family.

"What is it?" Celeste whispered.

"Your mother says its time for your departure" Danny replied.

"Alright" Celeste stated as she followed behind Danny "Let's go"

Walking away from the rooftop, Celeste and Danny made their way inside to the two families to bid goodbye. Celeste wrinkled her nose and sighed as she entered the room to look at each occupant, with a small smile.

"You ready, sweetheart" her father asked.

"Yes papa" was the reply given "I know what my mission is once I get to Tokyo"

"Do be careful, little one" her mother whispered as Celeste walked up to her.

Celeste nodded as she pulled away from her mother and picked up her two suitcases, following her father as he walked out of the doorway. Knowing that it would be a couple of years until her and Darien, returned back to this country, she allowed a smile to grace her features as she got into the green Mercedes.

"You and Darien will be back one day, sweetheart" her father whispered to her.

"You know we will, daddy" Celeste stated "It's a sailor promise"

Pulling out of the driveway, Celeste and her father made their way to the airport located in Los Angeles City, where Celeste's mission would begin for the first time as she boarded her plane.

* * *

Please Read and Review!

And there you have it, the first actual chapter of **Sailor Moon V - Darkness Rises**

Please Read and Review!


	3. The Beginning of a New Day

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

A.N. PLEASE VOTE ON POLL IN PROFILE!

* * *

Sailor Moon V: Darkness Rises

Chapter 2

The Beginning of a New Day

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the horizon in the city of Tokyo, an orange glow was cast into a room, through the gaps of the curtains. The orange glow from the morning sun, cast a glow over the blonde haired figure in the bed that sat up in shock and wiped the sweat from her forehead as she gasped for air. Looking around her room, Serena sighed and turned the covers away from her, stepping out of the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

"Definitely need to speak to Darien" Serena whispered to herself.

At that statement, Serena's eyes softly glowed silver for a couple of seconds, before setting down into a baby blue colour. Serena growled to herself and walked into the adjourning bathroom after pulling a green blouse and long brown skirt out of her closet. After a couple of seconds, Serena walked out of the bathroom wearing new attire.

"Ready to go" Serena whispered to herself.

Serena left the room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, greeting her mother as she sat down at the dining room table. Ilene looked towards where Serena was seated and sighed as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Serena.

"Child?" Ilene asked

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Serena snapped out.

"Excuse me if I have your mother breathing down my neck" sneered Ilene.

"Excuse me if she cares" Serena snarled out.

Suddenly standing up from where she was seated, the wooden chair toppled back on the floor and Ilene faced an angry girl whose true self had come out within seconds. Gone was the 19 year old girl with blue eyes and blonde hair and now stood 21 year old Celeste Moon with silver hair and silver eyes.

"Do not dare to accuse my mother, Auntie" Celeste growled "Otherwise the consequences will be much too dire"

"I understand" Ilene whispered "But, your mother?"

"You are the youngest daughter of my father's family, and mother is only concerned about her heiress at this moment" Celeste whispered.

Ilene nodded and took a couple of steps back from Celeste, causing her to raise an eyebrow as she grinned, while changing back into 19 year old Serena Tsukino. Serena groaned and picked up the chair that was toppled over, while pecking her mother on the cheek and making her way to the front door. As Serena put her shoes on, Ilene spoke.

"Where are you going, Serena?" Ilene asked.

"To see Darien about something" Serena stated.

"Are they getting worse?" Ilene asked again.

"We both they are going to get worse, so it's better that I see him" Serena whispered.

"Go on, then" Ilene whispered.

Serena grinned and nodded, as she opened the door and stepped out in the morning fresh air as the light of the sun beamed down upon her. Serena started to smile and made her way to Darien's apartment bloke.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	4. A Meeting with the One Loved

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

A.N. PLEASE VOTE ON POLL IN PROFILE!

* * *

Sailor Moon V: Darkness Rises

Chapter 3

A Meeting with the One Loved

* * *

Knocking on the door of Darien's apartment, Serena waited until the door was answered. Only a couple minutes later, a bedraggled Darien opened the door to Serena and was shocked to see her. Opening the door further, Serena stepped into the apartment and waited until Darien closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Did I wake you?" Serena asked.

"Nope, I was going to have coffee" Darien replied.

"Sure?" Serena asked as she looked at Darien.

"You know I am, Angel" Darien softly whispered, before asking "Have they been getting worse?"

"Just woke up from a strong one, this morning" Serena replied.

As Serena pulled away from Darien's arms, she groaned as she felt the beginning of a migraine happening, placing a hand to her forehead.

"They need to be called, Angel" Darien whispered.

"And worry them" Serena snapped out "I just argued with auntie about Mum"

"It'll be fine" Darien stated.

"Will it?" Serena whispered.

Darien softly nodded and placed a small kiss on Serena's forehead, before deciding to pull Serena with him as he made his way to the kitchen, to prepare a pot of coffee for the both of them to drink. As he pulled Serena behind him, he heard a small giggle that seemed to vibrate around the rooms of the apartment, causing him to allow a smile of his own to cover his face.

"How long?" Darien asked as he looked towards Serena.

"For what?" Serena replied as she sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen

"Are you going to hide who you are?" was the question asked as he poured the coffee into two cups.

"I don't know" Serena whispered as she looked towards the window staring out into wakening city.

Darien sighed and picked up the two cups that were filled with coffee from the countertop and walked over to where Serena was seated at the dining room table, setting a cup in front of her with a small smile gracing his face. Serena sighed and turned her gaze away from the view shown outside the window to look up at Darien, who tried to remain calm when she was filled with emotional turmoil about the situation at hand.

"It'll be ok" Darien whispered placing hands onto her shoulders.

"I hope so, Darien" Serena replied back "I seriously hope so. Otherwise the scouts will not be able to handle this new enemy and I'll have to call in the girls as emergency backup, should things not go ahead as planned"

"Have faith" was the final statement.

Serena nodded and placed a gentle hand on one of the hands that Darien had already placed onto her shoulders and looked up with a small smile in reply to the statement that he had given, before turning her gaze back to the window where the city of Tokyo was already waking up from its sleep, unaware of the dangers that were beginning to arise from the shadows and beyond the borders of the Solar System.

* * *

Please don't forget to read and review!

Stay Tuned for the next chapter of** Sailor Moon V: Darkness Rises!**


	5. With the Sailor Scouts

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

A.N. PLEASE VOTE ON POLL IN PROFILE!

A.N 2: I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed this story last time, you know who you are. Here's the next chapter of the story, hope you enjoy!

Note: "-" = Means that someone is speaking

'-' = Means that someone is thinking

* * *

Sailor Moon V: Darkness Rises

Chapter Four

With the Sailor Scouts

* * *

Many hours later, Serena stood in the courtyard of Cherry Hill Temple facing eight girls with worried expressions on their faces. Sighing to herself, Serena began to mutter under her breath about the situation that she had been placed in and cursed anyone, who dared to cross her path at that particular moment.

"Serena" whispered a worried voice.

As Serena's head snapped up at the tone of voice that was used, her blue eyes quickly flashed silver with a hidden emotion and disappeared before anyone was able to see it, as she stared into the baby blue eyes of the girl genius of the group known as Amy Mizuno to everyone but in their group of eight on the battlefield, they knew the quiet girl to be Sailor Mercury, the Lady of Wisdom. Smiling up at the worried expression of Amy's face, Serena opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm fine, Amy" was the reply that was given "Seriously"

"That's not what Darien told us, Serena" a girl with long ebony hair that held a tint of purple.

Serena turned her gaze towards the person who had spoken and smiled to herself as she looked into the eyes of the person; she had trusted above others and handed the protection of her younger sister over to the very same girl, over millennia ago. Shaking her head, she remembered facing off against an angry priestess and the Lady of Passion and Flame, 1000 years ago as she, herself had returned back to the Moon, the very same girl standing before her now.

"Darien worries a lot, Raye" Serena snapped out "It does not mean that you need to interfere at ALL"

"You should have said something, Princess" said the aqua marine haired girl standing a bit away from her.

'Michelle, always a worrier' Serena thought, before speaking in an angered voice "Like what?"

"She is right, Serena" a blonde haired female with sparkling blue eyes spoke "You never hide anything, so why now?"

"You need not be concerned about my well being, Mina" Serena spat out at her look-a-like, as she began to feel ashamed for her actions, thinking to herself 'I'm so sorry, my dear cousin, but until the new enemy is here and revealed, I cannot say anything'

"We are your scouts, Serena" the brunette had said "But we are your friends first, this is why we are concerned about your well being"

"I'll be fine, Lita" Serena spoke "As I have said, I do not know what Darien has told you and I can't stop him from worrying but if I have to pull rank to make you become quiet and follow my orders, I will do so, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Princess" was the reply from the eight girls standing in front of her.

'I am so sorry girls, but neither you nor Darien or my family members will be able to find out what I am doing until the last possible minute in this game' Serena thought as she looked up at the sun that was brightening up the afternoon sky 'Guide my way to the path of light Goddess, because I fear that they will not be able to hold on when they find out that I have left this realm'

The eight scouts looked at each other before Trista broke off from the group and walked forward to place a gentle hand onto Serena's shoulder. Serena visibly jumped before she looked up into the red eyes of the Guardian of the Time Gates and saw the wisdom and sadness hidden behind them and paled drastically when she had realised that Trista knew what was coming and what she had planned to do in order to keep her love, friends and family safe from any more attacks in the near future.

"Just be careful, Serena" Trista stated before whispering in her ear "Keep your tracks covered, Celeste, I will not hide this matter from them any longer than should be done. Do I make myself clear on this?"

"100% per cent" Serena whispered back with a grin on her face "I knew I could trust you to keep it hidden, even if it is just for a short while"

Trista nodded with a small smile on her face before allowing a mask to reappear on her face, hiding all emotions from the group standing behind her and Serena. Serena grinned softly before turning around and opening her mouth to address the group of 7 girls that were standing behind her and Trista.

"How about we go in, guys?" Serena asked, before stating "Darien won't be finished until later and then I'll go back to his apartment with him since Mum allows it"

"Sure" stated Mina "Besides we can catch up on all the latest gossip that is going on, either way"

"MINA" the other members shouted out with disbelief

Mina squeaked and laughed out nervously before placing a hand onto the back of her head with a large sweat drop appearing at her stupidity, as she opened her mouth to apologize.

"Sorry guys" Mina spoke out "Didn't mean it in that way"

"Whatever" a short haired blond had spoken out "You know the saying: Let bygones be bygones"

"Amara's right" Raye stated "Besides we can relax for a while, we haven't had any enemies in a while so let's relax"

The group of eight girls nodded and entered the room where most of their scout meetings had been held in younger years, to relax and catch on what was happening with everyone else. Still standing in the courtyard, Serena stared up at the bright star that was shining in the afternoon sky and sighed, before she heard her name being called and turned round to find the youngest girl of the group looking at her worriedly from where she was standing in the entrance to the shrine.

"Serena?" the youngest of the group called out.

"Yes Hotaru" Serena replied as she turned round.

"Are you not going to come in?" Hotaru asked "The others are worrying about where you are"

"I'm coming in a bit, Hotaru" Serena replied "Please tell them to stop worrying about me, I'm perfectly fine"

"As you wish, highness" was the reply given as she re-entered the room where the group was seated.

'Sorry guys, but it will have to be done' Serena thought 'I can escape and hide certain things from you girls, but Darien and my family members will have to be told of my plans which I will do myself with Darien but may take longer with the family members that you have no idea about and will soon find out when the enemy surfaces. It's now a matter of persuasion with getting Darien to go along with what I have planned. Goddess, please help me for what I have planned'

With those thoughts out of her head, Serena sighed and walked into the entrance of the Cherry Hill Temple and towards the room, where the group of eight were waiting patiently for her so she could behave like a normal girl, if only for now, before her duty had called her forward and she would have to answer it, no matter what the consequences of answering to the call of her duty was.

* * *

What does Serena have planned?

Who is this new enemy lurking in the darkness?

Who are the family members that Serena speaks of in her thoughts?

Will Serena be able to tell Darien of her plans or not?

So Many Questions...Hopefully to be answered in the following chapters.

Please stayed tuned for the next chapter of this exciting series...**Sailor Moon V: Darkness Rises**

Don't forget to leave a review after reading. **Constructive Criticism is welcome from all readers.**


	6. A Normal Day and Conversations

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

A.N. PLEASE VOTE ON POLL IN PROFILE!

A.N 2: I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed this story last time, you know who you are. Here's the next chapter of the story, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sailor Moon V: Darkness Rises

Chapter Five

A Normal Day and Conversations

* * *

The next day arrived and found the scouts seated in a booth at the Crown Arcade, waiting for two other people, in other words, the Princess of the White Moon Kingdom and the Prince of Earth, known to the others as Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields. Hearing the bell on the front doors, give a brief "ding" noise, caused the group of eight girls to look up and see Serena and Darien enter, pausing at the counter to speak with Andrew with scowls headed at each other.

"What is going on?" Lita asked looking at the distance placed between the couple

"I sense anger, guys" Mina stated out as she turned her gaze away from the couple standing at the counter "Something happened between them and Serena won't tell us what it is without an argument"

"Are you sure, Mina?" Raye asked in concern "It may not be much to worry about"

"I can sense my cousin's emotions, a mile away, Raye" Mina growled out "So don't tell me that it may not be much to worry about, when I know something is up"

Hearing a familiar giggle, the group of eight turned their attention back to Serena and Darien, who were still standing at the counter and talking to Andrew. The group of eight saw Darien pull Serena close and whisper something into her ear, causing her to blush turning bright red and hissing something back, while slapping his hand away from her waist.

"Mina?" Raye asked in worry when she saw a grin appear on her friend's face.

"Serena's emotions have changed" Mina stated with glee "She was worried about Darien's change in emotion, probably after what she said to him"

"Any idea what it was?" Michelle asked "Because if he's hurt our Princess, he'll have us to deal with"

"I doubt that's any of your business" a new voice snarled out in sudden anger.

Looking up in shock, the group of eight turned the attention to Serena who was standing with her arms crossed over her breasts and anger shown clearly blazing in her baby blue orbs as she looked at each member of the group of eight girls that were seated in the booth. A hand was placed onto Serena's shoulder calming her down within seconds as she turned her attention to Darien who smiled at her gently but his eyes held different meaning.

"A word away from the girls, please, Serena" was the statement asked before he turned away and walked into the backroom of the arcade.

"Excuse me" Serena stated as she followed Darien.

* * *

Walking into the backroom of the arcade, the group of eight girls began worrying about the safety of their princess, all the while, wondering why Darien needed to speak with Serena alone in the backroom of the arcade.

Following closely behind Darien, Serena gulped in worry remembering the conversation from earlier this morning and the actions that has followed after, causing her to blush and stop following Darien. Stopping a few steps away from Serena, Darien turned around and faced a blushing Serena causing him to chuckle and walk to stand in front of her.

"Something the matter, Angel?" Darien asked with a chuckle.

"Don't do that" Serena squeaked out.

"I wish you didn't have to take such risks to protect what is rightfully yours, Angel" Darien stated with a sigh.

"That's our duty, love" Serena whispered out "It is what we have to do as scouts"

"Will the girls?" Darien asked being unable to continue his sentence.

"Not until the last possible minute, Endy" Serena whispered "You know what my duty and destiny have in store for me once they find out and the girls arrive, it will wreak havoc on their peaceful lives and I fear that this peace will not last long than normal"

"Angel, again with the seriousness" Darien chuckled as he wrapped gentle arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead "The girls will think someone has kidnapped you and replaced you with the serious girl and besides we will deal with those problems when they arrive, however, we deal with the here and the now"

Serena pouted before suddenly squealing out with excitement as Darien removed his arms from her waist and picked her up bridal style walking into a backroom and shutting the door closed with a foot behind him so that it didn't slam against the doorframe worrying the occupants in the Crown Arcade itself.

* * *

After an hour or so, Serena and Darien came out from the backroom of the arcade and walked over to where their friends were seated at a booth, continuing to talk with each other like nothing had even happened between Serena and Darien. As the sky began to darken, the group of eight girls bid farewell to Serena and Darien and left to their respective homes while Darien looked at Serena with a soft smile.

"I'll drop you home, Serena" Darien stated.

"But, Darien?" Serena whined out with a wounded puppy look shown on her face.

"Hush, my little one" Darien whispered "We need to be apart so the girls don't think something is wrong"

"Alright" Serena replied "But I don't have to like it"

"I know, sweetheart" Darien whispered "Just have patience"

Serena nodded and followed Darien out of the arcade, seating in the passenger side of the red convertible that Darien had drove. As Darien seated in the driver's side, he placed the car into gear and drove off onto the road which would lead them to the Tsukino Household. Within 25 minutes, Darien stopped the car, at least a block from the house and watched as Serena got out of the car, placing a small kiss onto his cheek and whispered something into her ear.

"I'll be by tonight, Angel" Darien whispered "Wait for me"

Serena blushed and nodded at the words that Darien whispered and pulled away from him. As Serena closed the car door behind her gently, skipping away from the car and making her way to her house. Turning around, she blew a kiss at Darien who was smiling at her and watched as he placed the car into gear and drove off onto the road which would lead him back to the quiet apartment that he lived in without Serena.

* * *

Don't Forget to Read and Review!

Please stayed tuned for the next chapter of this exciting series...**Sailor Moon V: Darkness Rises**

Don't forget to leave a review after reading. **Constructive Criticism is welcome from all readers.**


End file.
